In need of new Tactics
by L-Zakuro
Summary: Kougaiji's tactics just aren't working. Doctor Nii finds a solution. Will Kougaiji like it? Chapter 2 in progress.


I just thought I'd write a fanfiction with my two favourite characters. This is almost a non existent character pairing because it seems hardly anyone has watched Reload Gunlock.

WATCH IT PEOPLE!

This fan fiction would make so much more sense if you have watched it, but I'm tryna explain everything as I'm going along so it MAY contain spoilers.

One conversation was taken from my other fanfic "You'll get wrinkles". I wrote that just to warm up for this fic. :p

* * *

_What a great way to start the day! Not only does that bitch wanna see me but Lirin has run off somewhere aswell_

As Kougaiji walked down the halls of Houtou Castle he angrily bashed the stray red hairs out of his face and sighed. That women was always treating him like her personal servant, making him do all her dirty work. One day he would show that women whose boss. Then we'll see whose laughing.

As he approached the room where Gyokumen Koushu was he stopped and took a few deep breaths. These meetings always left him feel more hatred for the women. He had to prepare himself and make sure he didn't loose his self control.

When he finally walked into the room he expected to see only Lady Koushu, and maybe a servant brushing her hair, but there were two other men in the room with her instead. One he recognised as Doctor Nii. The man who brainwashed him, he still couldn't even look at the man without feeling disgusted. The other he was certain he had never met before. He had pinky purplish hair, almost like the colour of his own eyes, which laid neatly on his shoulders. He was wearing an open black trench coat to expose his well formed chest, and black leather trousers. The man was a demon, that was for sure. But what was he doing here.

Lady Koushu noticed Kougaiji as he entered the room and gave him one her sickly posion smiles. Doctor Nii also gave him a smile, though it was different to the one Lady Koushu had given… It was one of those perverted smiles a paedophile gave to his victim. He did not want to think about what that smile meant for him. The unknown man turned and gave him a sneer. Kougaiji tried to hide his gasp as he saw the mans eyes.

They were green. But not any green, they were bright lime green, with a big horizontal slit near the bottom. As much as he tried to hide his surprise the man seemed to notice, and started sniggering lightly.

"Ah, Kougaiji, you took your time" Lady Koushu said while looking down at him from her thrown. Doctor Nii laughed at this and held his bunny closer to his chest.

"Yes my dear Prince, you really should work on your punctuality" He said more to his toy Bunny, than to Kougaiji. "Especially for Lady Koushu" He continued while stroking his bunny's ears.

"I'm sorry, _mother_" he said bitterly. "But Lirin ran off somewhere, I had to make sure she was safe" He replied to them. He gave a quick glance over to the mysterious man, only to see the man staring back at him. There was something about that man he didn't like. Maybe it was the look he was giving him, maybe it was the smile or maybe he was just being paranoid.

"It doesn't matter _why_. You're here now" She said as she started to play with her finger nails. "Doctor Nii, introduce them _now_"

"As you wish my Lady" He said with that perverted smile on his face again. "My Prince, this is Lord Zakuro, Master of illusions. A demon called from Hell to assist you with your task" _A demon from hell? Master of Illusions? I don't like the sound of this. _Kougaiji tried to make it not look like he was panicking inside.

He managed to spit out "Which task would that be?"

"To assassinate the Sanzo Party and to collect the Maten Scripture, of course"

"I _don't _ need help!" Kougaiji replied angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but Prince I think you do, you've been at this for so long. And still you come home empty handed. Day after day." Zakuro snickered. It seemed he enjoyed watching Kougaiji's pride fall apart.

"Your tactics just aren't working, my Prince. You need some new ones" Nii continued while hugging his bunny. Kougaiji made fists by his sides and tried to hide his anger. How dare he question his tactics!

"Zakuro may be able to help you. I'm sure you'll be impressed in what he can do" He said with a wink. What was that supposed to mean? He sighed, he was too tired now to argue with what they were saying. It would not make a difference now whether he spoke up or not, Zakuro, it seemed would be helping him, no matter how he felt about it.

"Fine" He said sulkily and stormed out the room but was stopped by his _mother's_ voice.

"Kougaiji, remember. If you fail even with Zakuro, you'll never save your mother."

At that moment his anger returned and he was too angry to reply, so he started a brisk walk to his room, leaving a trail of punched holes through the walls. He stopped at his door, breathing heavily only to hear foot steps trailing behind him. Let out an agitated sigh.

"You shouldn't worry so much" The voice was a lot closer than he thought. As he was about to turn around and reply to whom he assumed was Zakuro, he felt two hands on his hips. He felt hot air by his ear. "You might get wrinkles…"

A part of Kougaiji actually thought the man would comfort him. A part of him actually wanted the man to comfort him. Kougaiji slapped the hands on his hips and spun around fiercely.

"And why would my worrying concern you?" Kougaiji replied harshly.

"Because I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face if it were covered in wrinkles would I?" Zakuro said with a wink as he started to walk away.

Kougaiji was flabbergasted! He stared at the man's wide-eyed gaping like a fish. When he finally got a hold of himself he replied.

"W-what are you getting at?"

"Don't get me wrong, your not as pretty as me! But you'll do" He said not even turning around to look at Kougaiji, as he still walked on, laughing his manic laugh as he went.

* * *

Zakuro wondered to his bedroom, still laughing. He knew which room was Kougaiji's now, and all he had to do was plan out what he wanted to do with the man. Zakuro entered his room, and jumped backwards onto the bed. He smiled to himself. This one, he thought, was going to be a lot of fun. 

_To be continued…_


End file.
